games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Al'terra (Recreation)
Recreation Although not the focus of culture, recreation is part of everyday living. The most common form is dancing (see above) thought other physical activities are enjoyed such as Athletics, Dance , and Chess Smoking Some other substances are smoked and thought to be intellectual in nature: chives, oregano, cloves. They aren't medicinal but are used to passively treat emotions: grief, rage, huge intellectual matters. Not generally addictive. Kite at some point starts partaking, and then by omosis Timethy also ends up picking it up too. I think they're all smoked as long twisted or braided dried mixes. There is no particular class bend towards this although it would be agreed that it is uncommon. Riding Everyone is taught to ride at a young age, as that is the chosen form of transport across the country either by individual or on mass. They are important servant creatures. Besides functional riding, there are tricks and styles that some people learn, but it is considered not to be troubled by the Privileged who know them but don't show off. Strangely the Pride doesn't bother with this altogether. Children's Toys Due to a few cut backs and extortions in taxes, toys are more a luxury than ever. Toys aren’t general personal, but communal, unless you were lucky enough to be given something from the people that gave you your genetic material (calling them parents is just too kind for Al'terra). Kite mentions this directly in TCM1 when she is covering up and mentions she was recalling a childhood toy but never actually had any - these would all have been common to the nursery. This has slowly become a norm. Animal toys - perhaps the most plentiful of the toys. Toys are either wooden, clothe, or perhaps other scrap materials in the shapes of common animals: sheep, goats, horses, cats….Fantastical beasts make it in every so often too and exaggerated social groups (Nolvac, Septavian, the races in the East…) . These tend to stick in the place and neer leave, and of course are not for individual children. Puzzles, Riddles, and Jokes Puzzles - a greatly preferred toy, given the options, as this grows the mind of the pre-tier children - things similar to metal knot puzzles, suduko, logic, math games and the like. Various craftsman make these, the most famous being the Chaste brothers, Eldin publishing, and Curosov firm. Books - Many of the better schools have a personal library of children’s tales as well as history and basic knowledge, but more commonly children are given free access to any city library to read as they choose - some take advantage and of course many do not. It becomes an adult hobby of some to make these puzzles, games, and word play to banter with friends. This is often done in public with a drink in hand. Though the type of joke changes in clases, this is a general activity enjoyed by all. Weapons If it can’t be found, it’s made. A staff is the common when, especially among children since there is no blade and no chance of ‘real damage’ but nevertheless, this sort of weapon is used and occasionally made when there are trees or even bushes near by. Young ones spar and have their own war games. Swords, blades, other weapons can all be made and played too. Sparring with any variety of weapon is common through childhood to wear it crosses into sports as asolsecents Story Telling With good imagination, anything about in the kitchen or out on the streets become things to use in recreations of any of the stories they all read. Story telling is an increidbly valuable skill, akin to teahcing, as it captures attentino and transmits knowledge.